


Protect You

by I_alone



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Astral Projection, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Mutilation, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_alone/pseuds/I_alone
Summary: DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT. I'm not kidding.In a moment of carelessness, Schierke loses control of Guts. The Beast knows exactly how to inflict fear and pain that will poison their relationship.
Relationships: Guts/Schierke (Berserk)
Kudos: 5





	Protect You

Guts gritted his teeth. Schierke could feel the exhaustion and pain course through his body.

“Guts...you should take a rest,” she said, trying to keep him present.

“No,” he grunted, “we finish it. I have to protect you…”

A hopeful flutter in her heart. The deep hum of desire rumbling in her abdomen.

“...and Casca.”

Her reverie broken, she pushed away her fantasies. “Yes, we have to protect Casca....” she replied softly. “Let’s push on then.”

The dungeon was a hellscape. Corpses and parts of corpses had been left where they died. Men, women, children and even a few animals had been pushed to their limits. A horse, hung from a chain and left to choke. Something swung underneath it. A woman, her limbs torn off, her mouth clamped onto the horse’s engorged member, choking her. 

Schierke felt herself shrink away from the scene. “Guts..? Guts, let’s move on. I think they’re all dead.” No response. She focused her mind on his. “Guts, come on. Stay with me.” she begged, sensing the black tendrils creeping in from the edges of her consciousness. “Keep it at bay Guts. Come back to me, please!” Schierke called out. “Guts…!”.

“ _SCHIERKE….”_

_“SCHIERKE…_ ”

The Beast howled with laughter as the tar-like malice washed over her. “ _HE’S NOT HERE LITTLE WITCH._ ” The Beast’s red eyes burned inside her head, making her feel faint. She wanted to close her eyes and let go, but she couldn’t leave Guts to fend for himself. He needed her to keep the Beast at bay. A moment of carelessness allowed it to slip in and now she had lost control. 

“Guts! Please, listen to me!” she pleaded. Her view clouded by the blackness surrounding her, she caught only glimpses of Guts’ vision. Men and women torn in half, children suspended in depraved positions and blood. So much blood. 

_“HE WANTS IT.”_ The Beast grins, slithering around her and clouding her thoughts. _“THIS LITTLE WITCH, SO PRECIOUS. DON’T YOU WANT HER? TO GRASP THAT SOFT FLESH. TO TEAR AND RENDER. TO IMPALE.”_

Schierke whimpered. She had to pull Guts back. “Guts, this is not you!” she cried. Guts’ vision cleared up. “Oh thank the spirits…” Schierke muttered. A young girl had wandered into his vision. 

_“THANK THE SPIRITS!”_ howled the Beast in malicious joy, its presence strong enough to push Schierke out. _“I’LL LET YOU STAY FOR THIS LITTLE WITCH.”_ The Beast barked, tightening its hold on Guts. 

Schierke swallowed back her tears. She’d have to find a way back in. She did not want to see. Did not want to feel. Did not want to know. The Beast’s encouragements slithered around her. 

_"TEAR….RIP...RENDER….IMPALE...CRUSH...SPLIT...KILL”_

The young girl had approached Guts, slowly kneading the little mounds of her breasts. Her body was childlike and hairless, except for the few wisps of hair heralding her slow bloom into womanhood. She was the spitting image of Schierke, but her eyes had gone dull and lifeless, driven insane from the violence done to her. 

“Schierke….” came Guts distorted voice, “Schierke…” Schierke flinched at the feelings of pain and exhaustion that rushed over her. They crushed her. A burning sensation formed in her stomach. _Pain. No. Lust_. She gasped. Guts’ arousal lit up in her like a fire, the sensation of his swollen member pressing against the armor.

“No!” Schierke cried out, “Guts, no! Please! This isn’t you!”

The young girl stood in front of Guts, now a demonic vision himself. She placed her lips upon his codpiece and suckled it, trying to catch his attention. She lapped it roughly, strings of saliva dripping off the cold, black metal. 

_“THIS IS YOU_.” this Beast said gleefully. Schierke felt the armor shift. The gauntlets grew more claw-like, the visor now the Beast’s gaping maw. The girl sat down on the bloody covered ground with legs opened wide and spread her labia, presenting herself to Guts. Schierke let out a final muffled cry and Guts dropped on all fours on top of the girl. 

Schierke wanted to close her eyes. She had promised herself to stay with Gust but she could not watch. Yet, if she withdrew too much she might miss her chance to regain control. _“TEAR THE LITTLE WITCH APART LIKE YOU DESIRE”._ The Beast’s hypnotic chants mixed with Guts’ growling repetitions of her name into a deafening nightmare. 

Through Guts’ blood-tinted vision she saw him bite down on the girl’s little breast, tearing her nipple off in one rip. The girl’s head lolled back, too far gone to even protest. Guts’ groans and grunts reverberated in Schierke’s head, the burning sensation of his arousal consuming her. He tore through the other breast, leaving a bloody crater on the girl’s body and picked her up. The pressure on his engorged member had let up slightly, the armor shifting itself in a new form. A large metal shape had grown from his codpiece, spiked like a mace. 

“Schierke…” Guts groaned and grabbed the girl by her neck. He lifted her up as he sat back on his haunches and plunged her down onto his metal piece. She rode him like a puppet, still being held by her neck, her insides being ripped to shreds and blood flowing down her legs. The spikes tore through her abdominal wall, and her intestines slipped out, having been reduced to shreds of flesh and slime. Guts pulled the girl closer, tightly embracing her and continued plunging her. He grabbed the girl’s head and with a last moan of Schierke’s name, closed his maw around her face and crushed her skull. 

The explosive feeling tearing through her womanhood woke Schierke from her dazed nightmare. Guts had collapsed and the young girl was now a ragged piece of flesh, indistinguishable from the others. The Beast had won this time. Schierke wiped away her tears and composed herself. She had a job to do. 

“Guts,” she called softly, “Guts, are you there?” The Beast’s black essence retreated, reveling in its victory. “Please wake up Guts…we have to leave.” She focused her mind and tightly clung onto him. “Wake up!” 

Guts groaned in pain. “What happened?” he asked groggily. Schierke bit back a whimper. She would not tell him. Could not tell him. “You passed out from exhaustion,” she replied, trying to hide her anguish, “We better leave now before they come looking for us. I wouldn’t want them to see this.” 

Guts looked around and noticed the remains of the young girl less than a feet away from him. “Schierke…” he said softly, “tell me, did I--” “No, she was dead before we got here.” Schierke interjected quickly. She felt his uncertainty and fear, creeping back in from the edges of his mind.

“Let’s go Guts. There is nobody left here to protect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and are going 'the fuck?!', I warned you. Don't @ me with indignance, I don't care. 
> 
> Also, why is codpiece suckling so hot? I suggest we add that to all canons with armor.


End file.
